Covalent
by Jiemme
Summary: "Terra, tell me, are you pretending to be dumb in Chemistry so Aqua would tutor you?" Riku snorted. Sometimes Terra wished he could pour acid on his younger brother. [Terra/Aqua College AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**A/N: **College AU just because. XD I'm a frustrated college student, and I wanted to make Terra suffer with me in Chemistry. Please read? :D (Don't worry, Aqua will be in the next chapter)

* * *

**Covalent**

Chapter I

_"When a chemical reaction occurs, chemical bonds are either formed or broken. Or both."_

...

It has been a week since the first day of classes, but Terra was still adjusting his body clock to spring him up early in the morning. The only reason he had to wake up early in the first place was because of heavy traffic in downtown Twilight Town, but he didn't have to endure it if it weren't for 7 o'clock General Chemistry classes.

This was all Zack's fault. Take an engineering degree program with me, he said. You'll love it, he said. You can handle it, he said. He even convinced his father to make Terra take engineering. The brunet agreed since he liked the challenge, but he overlooked the Chemistry classes stated in his course curriculum.

Well, Zack clearly knew how Terra screwed up most of their Chemistry experiments when they were in high school. He was grateful Cloud was his lab partner because he knew what he was doing, but without Cloud in the picture… Terra felt screwed.

He drove his car to the parking lot of the Physical Sciences Lecture Building of Twilight Town University and spotted Zack at the staircase of the building. After making sure his backpack had the necessities and his car was locked, he approached Zack with a tired expression.

"Dude, you do know we don't have Chemistry classes today, right?" his dark-haired friend said. Terra raised a brow at him and groaned.

"It's Tuesday, moron. We HAVE Chemistry today," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Zack's eyes glinted in humor. "Well, technically, we have a Chemistry class scheduled, but our professor sent us an email that he won't be present today due to health issues. Tsk, he shouldn't have eaten the cafeteria's fish tacos last week. I knew those were rotten."

Terra's eyebrows slowly creased together in disbelief, his lips forming a light scowl. He was so wrapped up in reviewing about half-lives and radioisotopes to even check his email. And he usually received spam, which lessened his interest with emailing in the first place.

"You're not trying to pull one on me, right?" he asked with a straight face. Zack shrugged and grinned.

"N'aww. Then I would have texted you to meet me in the classroom. But I waited for you, right?" he answered with a cheeky tone. His tone wasn't convincing, much to the brun's annoyance.

A sigh left his lips. "Why didn't you message me about it, then?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on, Terra. You're the responsible one! I expected you to know about it! I'm actually waiting for… well, you'll see."

Terra gave up and sat on the staircase. Zack probably stalked a girl he became interested in and "researched" to find her schedule.

"In three, two, one…"

A silver car drove by in front of them before stopping at the parking lot. A girl in a pink sundress was escorted off the vehicle, and Terra glanced at Zack, making sure his guess was right. Indeed, it has been a while since he saw Zack's eyes widen into dinner plates.

"Miss Gainsborough, are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the Home Economics building instead?" he overheard the driver ask.

"It's okay, Aeleus," the girl answered sweetly. "I want to walk, it's not too far anyway."

"Are you sure? It looks like a ten-minute walk, Miss."

"My classes don't start until 7:30. I can manage."

"I'd do anything to escort that cute girl everywhere anytime," Terra heard Zack say to himself. Typical Zack.

Once the car drove away, Terra face his infatuated friend and snorted mentally at the way Zack muttered to himself as the girl walked slowly and gracefully to their direction.

"Stop talking to yourself and go get her," Terra chided. It was better than hearing him express regrets about watching her from afar instead of approaching her. And besides, it was in Zack's nature to be bold and confident, especially with girls.

"You don't understand, Terra. That girl is beautiful, sophisticated, AND rich. My charms may not be effective," he sighed.

Terra punched his shoulder. "That didn't stop you from hitting on Tifa before. And that was a stupider move too," he reminded.

"It was for the sake of waking up Cloud's feelings! And Tifa's not that rich," Zack retorted in annoyance. They both knew the truth, and Terra found the situation hilarious back in high school.

"Just go before you start whining. I'm at the short end of the stick when that happens," Terra said, pushing Zack off the staircase while laughing. He watched his best friend slowly make his way to the girl and noticed Zack's face was pink.

The girl fully clad in pink – even her umbrella was pink! – had chocolate-colored hair in a braid, but Terra was too far away to see what color her eyes were. Zack suddenly knelt in front of her, surprising both Terra and the girl, and Terra could hear the faint girlish giggle that came afterwards. Zack then stood up and walked together with the girl to the other direction, sending Terra a wink from afar before leaving.

Terra chuckled to himself. They were already in college, but there were some things that would never change.

But now he was stuck in a rut. He had no company, and he had no classes until 10 o'clock. Maybe this was a good time to check the library and study some more. He still didn't understand the difference between positron emission and gamma emission.

"Damn you, Chemistry," he muttered under his breath.


End file.
